Solomon Reaves
Solomon Reaves was born and raised in Othrys by unknown individuals for an unknown purpose Solomon himself forgot about. Solomon lived poorly abandoned by practically everyone he ever knew that were supposed to protect him. A tough past forged his teenage years like a deadly blade, he figured if the world doesn't care for his life then he shouldn't connect with the world that had abandoned him. Solomon was good at a lot of things he needed to survive the tough live, the ability to see through lies, and the ability to sense where people are despite not being in his line of sight. Stealing and stabbing people just to survive day to day until he met a man named Crevan Sytiki who taught him powerful magic and let him claim revenge against the parents who abandoned him to his fate. His desire for power growing he sought out a group of like minded people to gain control of his life and take it in a direction it was always meant to. He joined up with the Othrys group due to their strength wanting to add his own to it. Appearance Solomon has a dark skin color, white hair, and yellow eyes. He is a young man with a great build and complexion. His general appearance consists of a shirt that for the most part is very revealing that only really covers his shoulders, arms. and a bit of his chest. He wears white colored pants like most of his clothing's are. He also wears a scarf over part of his forehead only covering half his tattoo. He keeps a dagger strapped to his wrist. Personality Solomon is often described as distant at times not too concerned with the present too much. At other times he can be sarcastic, aloof, lazy, and marginally detached from the world. When he isn't just sitting around doing nothing he is obtaining knowledge from a library to fuel his imagination. He also likes jewelry as a collection like hobby, he views possessions as unnecessary yet has them anyway. He hates considering people who are weaker than him expendable but he dislikes being held back by people he views as weak and will incapacitate them as he sees fit. He views himself as a skilled tactician in a sense that he is very good at manipulating people. He dislikes taking fights seriously and prefers to play around with his opponents or avoid direct confrontation at all times but when he actually does fight seriously he can be very dangerous. He does seem to get along with females a lot better than male allies, but his self preservation habit does kick in when the situation demands it. History Solomon's long proven history of success earned him his status of Centurion, seeking stronger connections to improve his power base he secretly allied himself to the Val Royeaux an organization he was introduced to by Crevan who then recruited him as a sort of double agent working for both Othrys and the Val Royeaux deciding that there were more constructive ways to attain world peace. Synopsis Equipment *'Ebony Incision'- Solomon's personal dagger that is black in color, is a poisoned weapon with a very fast acting poison he bought from a merchant. Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magic Powers ': Solomon During his many years of training Crevan discovered he has a immense source of untapped magical potential and despite years of training has yet to fully unlock every bit of it. Over many years he has unlocked much of it. *'Master Dagger User': His most trained part of his current skill set and through years of training he has gained much insight on his primary weapon his dagger. He is very proficient in using his bladed weapon. *'Master Martial Artist': Through years of training with an unknown Martial artist master he learned as much as he could have from him. He has a very keen understanding of martial arts and can be a very dangerous combatant in close range. *'Enhanced Speed & incredible Strength': Solomon was always very fast his strength was also very abnormal through years on years of training he is incredibly fast and strong this falls in with his endurance and stamina more so stamina then endurance but can still take a large number of hits before going down. His agility is also considered pretty flexible and hard to counter. *'Keen intelligence': Solomon despite lacking much of a teacher he has always had a very intelligent mind even during intense combat he can determine weaknesses within an opponents form within minutes. He views himself as a master tactician and has outsmarted many people in his time. *Arc of Embodiment- is a dangerous magic to everyone who faces it, primarily because of its extremely daunting capabilities. As the name might suggests, Arc of Embodiment essentially allows an individual to embody anything within their imagination to established reality; a form of reality warping, in that sense. By using their own magical power and combining it with their willpower, the Arc of Embodiment can give physical sustenance to anything that the user desires. This can range from a simple pair of spectacles to giant monstrosities of magic, provided that they are within the limitations of the magical power the user possesses. Furthermore, dependent on the skill the user holds with the magic, the constructs can be rapidly created in order to avoid very fast magic with quite some ease. Solomon uses this magic to fight his battles using his imagination which can be very adaptive to the situation. *Reflector- is a Caster Magic that allows the user to reflect various things and use it against their opponent. He uses this magic to defend himself from attacks. *Telekinesis- It is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. This is done by manipulating the Eterano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Eterano). The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the movement of the matter that the Mage wishes to manipulate. Solomon uses this magic to adapt the situation to his advantage. Trivia *Appearance is based on Wisely from D'Grayman. Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Character Category:Characters